


6+1 - Six times Regis and Clarus misinterpreted the boys' relationship + one time they got it right

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Clarus's POV, Comedy, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Regis has a bad knee, Regis's POV, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, after Brotherhood, before the roadtrip, even though I turned it into 6+1, they are all adults, this is more comedy than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: The title is the summary.Regis and Clarus both thought their sons were single until, one day, the king walks in on Gladiolus and Noctis sharing a soft moment after training.They are happy for them until Clarus later witnesses his son flirting with Prompto.And how is Ignis involved in all this?Read how Regis and Clarus desperately try to figure out what's going on between the boys and who's dating who after breaking up with someone else yet again.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 76
Kudos: 124





	1. Week 1, Monday - GladNoct

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write on these 5+1 things! (just had to turn it into 6+1 XD)
> 
> Also, it's my first time writing from Regis's and Clarus's point of view. It was fun!
> 
> The story is already finished: about 10k words in total, I just need to edit and upload everything :)

Even though it was Monday afternoon, Regis was in a good mood - as always lately. Noctis had successfully finished high school and was fulfilling his royal duties more diligently than ever before. He attended his regular training sessions with Gladio, arrived on time to every council meeting with Ignis, and did his paperwork while Prompto studied for his second Crownsguard exam. 

Until now, Regis hadn't figured out who of these three men was responsible for the change in his son's attitude. While he knew that Noctis cherished them all as good friends and could be motivated on his own if he really tried, the king had a hunch that there was more to it. After all, Noctis had been friends with them for quite a while, but these positive changes had only occurred recently.

A smile slipped to Regis's lips as he remembered what always had kept himself motivated: _love_. 

Sure, it was best to be dedicated on your own, but he couldn't deny that a little bit of romance and a supportive partner helped to spark even more motivation. Right now was the best example: Regis was on his way to the training halls. Since keeping up the wall around Insomnia was wearing him out immensely, he had neglected his workout more often. Additionally, his right knee was giving him trouble. However, none of that could stop him from training. Clarus made no secret out of his attraction towards Regis's trained body, although he loved him for _everything_ he was. Furthermore, they always flirted so much during their training sessions. 

A chuckle slipped from Regis's lips. Love really was sparking new motivation in him. He quickened his pace, almost happily skipping, ignoring his knee, as he continued his way down the polished hallways of the Citadel. 

Silently, he mulled over his son. Was Noctis in love as well? With one of his three friends? With someone else? Or maybe he had gotten to know a nice girl? Since he was more often at the Citadel now and sometimes even joined the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, he might have made new acquaintances or more.

When Regis finally reached the training hall, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed his son training with his dedicated shield. Since he was here a bit too early and didn't feel like interrupting them, he silently watched them from the doorway. 

Judging by the amount of sweat on their bodies, they must have been going for quite a while already. Their wooden swords lay on the ground as Gladiolus and Noctis engaged in a fistfight. Although their smooth movements resembled a dance more than a fight. 

Gladiolus had lost his shirt, his black mighty eagle tattoo visible. It was the same kind of tattoo that graced his father's back, and Regis couldn't stop the smile that slipped to his lips. Surprised, he had to realize that Noctis was smiling as well. Usually, his son wore a rather impassive expression on his face. But now, his blue eyes sparkled, and the corners of his mouth were pulled up. With the back of his hand, he wiped a drop of sweat from his cheek. Gladiolus was reciprocating his gaze, the teasing smirk on his lips similar to Clarus's. 

The boys had their eyes on each other for another moment before they launched the next attack. At the same time, they threw a punch at each other, but Gladiolus's left fist was the first to connect with Noctis's face. Regis winced and had to hold back a whine as he watched his son falling backwards, knocked from his feet by the force of the hit. Yet before Noctis could collide with the ground, Gladiolus had already walked up to him. His strong right arm was wrapped around Noctis's slender waist as he pulled him close, their hips pressed together as if they were dancing the tango. 

"You okay?" Gladiolus asked, genuine worry on his face.   
"Yeah. Just didn't think you'd come from the left," Noctis admitted honestly. 

Regis was surprised by this reaction. Usually, his son was a sore loser. Especially when it came to training battles.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Tentatively, Gladiolus's left hand touched Noctis's red cheek.   
"I'm fine," Noctis replied at once, and Regis wasn't sure anymore if the color on his cheeks was from the hit or a blush. 

When the boys smiled a each other, their hips still pressed together, Gladiolus's hand on Noctis's hips, Regis suddenly _was_ sure.

_Interesting._

The moment got broken when Clarus came walking down the hallway. Startled by the sound, Gladiolus and Noctis separated again while Regis swiftly stepped to the side to avoid getting spotted by the boys. 

Pressing his forefinger against his lips, Regis indicated Clarus to be quiet, making his lover frown. After waiting another short moment, Regis loudly walked a few steps in place to announce his arrival before he casually entered the training hall.

"Oh, hello, boys," he greeted with a soft smile.  
"Hey, dad," Noctis replied. His cheeks were still a bit red, but that wasn't unusual after a workout.   
"Finished your training?"   
"Yeah." Rolling his shoulders, Noctis flinched.

"Feeling sore?" Gladiolus asked attentively, his voice unusually soft.   
"A bit," Noctis admitted.

"A massage might help," Regis suggested, unable to hold back a sly smile. Clarus had entered the training hall as well by now, expression stoic and arms crossed. Knowing his lover, he was still trying to assess the situation and figure out why Regis had silently asked him to be quiet earlier.

While Noctis only hummed in confirmation, Gladiolus softly placed a hand on his lower back. They both nodded at Clarus in greeting before they left the training hall. 

Once they were gone, Regis closed the door. He was a bit disappointed that his son hadn't told him about his relationship with his sworn shield yet, but maybe he was embarrassed to take after his father even in this aspect. 

A chuckle fell from his lips as he was faced with Clarus's impatient expression. 

"Our sons are more similar to us than expected," Regis teasingly mentioned without giving out too much information. Giggling, he watched his lover rolling his eyes.  
"Meaning?"  
"It has been months since I have seen Noctis smiling at anyone like he just smiled at Gladiolus."  
"Are you implying what I think you do?" Surprised, Clarus uncrossed his arms.  
"Maybe I should add that your son wore the same smirk like you do when you look at _me_."  
"Huh." At once, Clarus showed him that exact grin. Regis felt his knees going just a bit weak. 

"Gladiolus was so tender and caring as he touched Noctis's cheek after dealing a blow to it." Dramatically, Regis sighed. "I wish _you_ would treat me with that amount of consideration as well."

There was a mischievous glint in Clarus's eyes as his smirk turned dirty. Before Regis could keep up with his lover's scheme, he already felt a strong clap against his ass.

"Not _that_ cheek, you dirty old man," Regis exclaimed as he jumped up in surprise.  
"Can't be sure if it's serious if it isn't sexual," Clarus whispered into his ear before he playfully nibbled on his earlobe. 

With a chuckle, Regis turned around and took a step back to free himself from the assault. "Love doesn't have to be sexual, my dear."

His lover snorted as he pulled up one of his bristly eyebrows. "Are we still talking about my son? The one who brings home different men and women every weekend?"  
"Even lately?" Regis asked simply.  
Clarus frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. "No. Lately, he isn't even home on the weekends."

Regis hummed softly, a sparkle in his eyes. "See?"  
"Hmpf." Clarus tried to hide his joy, but Regis knew his lover long enough to read his carefully guarded expression.  
"I know that you didn't mind all his one-night stands but always hoped he would find someone to settle with soon," Regis replied, his voice only a bit teasingly.  
"Well, I don't have to say it then."  
"You grumpy bear." Regis chuckled once more. "I'm happy for our sons."  
"Me too," Clarus eventually admitted with a defeated sigh.

"I can't wait for the moment they tell us." Regis felt the corners of his mouth going up. "Since they are aware of our involvement with each other, they should know we won't mind their relationship."  
"Don't push them, Reg," his lover already reprimanded him.  
"Don't tease them, my dear," he returned, knowing how Clarus could get sometimes.  
They both laughed before their lips met for a quick kiss.

If Gladiolus and Noctis were determined to pursue a relationship, Regis would support them with everything he got. And he knew that his lover shared this sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥  
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	2. Week 2, Promptio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Clarus's point of view!

Almost two weeks later, Clarus was jogging through the empty streets of Insomnia's residential area. It always had something magical how even the sleepless Crown City had these few quiet hours in the early morning of a Sunday.

Gladiolus and Noctis had still not said anything about their relationship. While Clarus trusted his lover's intuition, he couldn't help but wonder if Regis might have interpreted too much into a meaningless gesture after a heated training session.

On the other side, Gladiolus hadn't brought anyone home this weekend either. Instead, he had been gone since Friday and still hadn't returned back home. Trusting his adult son, Clarus hadn't asked where he was going, although he couldn't deny that he was curious. Usually, Gladiolus didn't behave secretively about any of his flings.

But maybe that was the point of the matter. Until now, Gladiolus had only been involved in one-night stands. This time, however, it might be serious. A rare smile slipped to Clarus's lips as he realized that his son may indeed finally have found love.

After running up the stairs of a pedestrian bridge, Clarus decided to take a short pause to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he rested his underarms on the railing. The soft wind was refreshing, the rays of the sun not yet as hot as they would be at noon. 

As he let his eyes wander over the street under the bridge, he suddenly spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. Prompto came jogging around a corner before he flopped down on the next bench, looking absolutely drained. The prince's best friend had only started his Crownsguard training some months ago, but he was a dedicated and quick learner. Clarus wished that all of the recruits would show such motivation. 

Just as he pondered to call out to him, his son came jogging around the corner as well, coming to a halt in front of Prompto. Since they weren't surprised to see each other, they must have come here together.

Clarus frowned. While he knew that Prompto and his son used to go jogging together sometimes, he hadn't known they even did so on the weekends. 

Unfortunately, they were too far away for Clarus to listen in on their conversation, but from the way Gladiolus laughed and Prompto pouted, he must have teased him somehow. Clarus snorted. His son never missed a chance to prove his superiority when it came to his physique and stamina. 

Yet at the next moment, Gladiolus's expression suddenly changed. With a genuinely proud smile, he patted Prompto's shoulder before he handed him a sports-drink. Gratefully, the blond accepted the bottle. Leaning back, he took some large gulps out of it, and Gladiolus watched him fondly. 

Rubbing his chin in thought, Clarus pondered when he had last seen this expression on his son. While he was often laughing, smirking, or teasing anyone, this lovely gaze was a rarity. Clarus knew it from earlier days when they had watched Iris sleeping when she was still young. Maybe Gladiolus was seeing Prompto as a little brother?

Once the blond had put the bottle back down, Gladiolus took it from him and handed him a protein bar instead. While Prompto happily chewed on the snack, Gladiolus drank from the same sports drink. 

It was only now that Clarus realized that it wasn't the bottle Gladiolus usually used. No wonder, as his son hadn't been home since the day before yesterday, his bottle standing untouched in the kitchen cabinet. Once again, Clarus was surprised that Gladiolus met Prompto to go jogging on a Sunday morning even though he wasn't spending the weekend at home.

When Prompto had finished his protein bar, Gladiolus suddenly leaned down. Without hesitation, he used his thumb to wipe some chocolate from Prompto's thin lips before he licked his own finger clean with a wink. A faint blush graced freckled cheeks as Prompto giggled.

Clarus took in a sharp breath. Why had that gesture looked so intimate? It would have been enough to inform the blond about the remaining chocolate instead of casually brushing his lips. And for someone like Prompto, who quickly got flustered, he had taken the touch rather calmly, without getting startled. 

As if Prompto was _used_ to Gladiolus's touch. 

Clarus's eyes widened in surprise. No, that couldn't be. Wasn't his son involved with the prince? 

Before he could follow this train of thought, he noticed how Prompto had gotten up from the bench and jogged back in the same direction he had been coming from. Gladiolus, on the other hand, was on his way to the stairs to the pedestrian bridge Clarus was currently on. Quickly, he turned around to look over the railing at the other side. Leaning to his right, he stretched his legs. 

It didn't take long until he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh, morning, dad," Gladiolus greeted him, surprise hearable in his voice. "You're usually not in this area."  
"Good morning, son," Clarus replied without looking up as he stretched his other leg. "I took another route today."   
"Okay," his son answered. 

The atmosphere got awkward as they stood close to each other, both at a loss for words. While Clarus usually didn't meddle with his son's business, he couldn't help but pry at least a bit. 

"Anything you need to tell me?" he asked as he stood up, legs stretched. 

At once, Gladiolus took in a sharp breath. "Shit, you've already found out."

Crossing his arms, Clarus gave his son a stern gaze. While he still wasn't sure what exactly he had found out -Did Gladio have an affair with Prompto or had he already left the prince after such a short time?- he was glad that his son didn't try to lie to him.

Rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous or ashamed, Gladiolus looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I drank all of your whiskey this week."

Clarus blinked, uncrossing his arms in surprise. Where was this topic coming from? He hadn't even noticed his favorite alcohol was gone. With a deep sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently, his son _wasn't_ ready to talk about his affairs yet. 

"Just don't do anything stupid and make sure no one gets hurt," Clarus advised generically enough for his son to -hopefully- take it to heart in _all_ aspects of his life.

"Of course," Gladiolus confirmed, standing just a little bit straighter as he finally looked him in the eyes again. 

"Where are you heading?" Clarus asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ah, oh." At once, his son averted his gaze again. "I just wanted to pick up some stuff at home, and then I'll be gone again." 

While Clarus ached to know how Gladiolus spent his weekend, he knew that it was none of his business, so he didn't inquire further. 

"Take care," he said as he continued his way across the bridge.  
"You too, Dad," his son called after him before he left as well.

~

In the evening, Clarus visited Regis. Sitting on his lover's bed, he leaned his naked back against the headboard. While he had spent the whole day pondering about the scene he had witnessed this morning, he hadn't yet come up with a reasonable explanation for it. 

No matter how things might have gone, Noctis was the victim in it all. And Gladiolus was the culprit - what a great shield he was. Clarus huffed at the ironic thought.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" Regis asked, interrupting his train of thought. His lover was stark-naked, peppering his neck with kisses.

"The beautiful man that sits on my thighs," Clarus replied with a smirk as he let his hands travel down his lover's back to grab his ass cheeks.

"Charmer." Regis snorted before his voice grew a bit teasingly. "However, it feels like I haven't yet earned your full attention." Crawling back while his piercing gaze never left Clarus's face, Regis eventually leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of Clarus's erection.

Licking his lips, Clarus held his lover's gaze as Regis took his entire erection into his mouth, firmly sucking on it once. A deep groan left Clarus's lips as he felt his lover's tongue swirling around his erection. Tentatively, Clarus cupped his lover's cheek with his right hand. His fingers stroked over the sharp cheekbone before they traveled to the point where they were connected. As his thumb touched Regis's bottom lip, he couldn't help but remember this morning again. How his son had intimately touched Prompto's lips as if he was used to feeling them on his body.

"Gladiolus wouldn't be two-timing the prince, would he?"

Clarus took in a sharp breath as Regis's mouth opened in surprise, and he let go of Clarus's softening cock. 

Clarus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

"We can always get _it_ back up again later." Regis winked before his expression grew more serious. "Yet I must inquire: What brings you to that thought?" 

While he tried to sort his thoughts, unsure where to start, Regis sat down to his right. As his king leaned back against the headboard, he flinched once as he stretched his legs. At once, Clarus turned around to kneel on the bed, facing his lover. Carefully, he reached for Regis's right leg, massaging the sore knee. He really should have appreciated it more that his lover had straddled his lap and gone down on him despite the pain in his joint.

"I've seen Gladiolus and Prompto today when they took a break on their morning run," he slowly started to explain, the fingers of his left hand still skillfully massaging the pain out of the bad knee. 

"That doesn't sound reprehensible yet," Regis replied, relaxing into the touch.

"I know," Clarus answered, unable to hold back a frustrated sigh. "But you should have seen how Gladiolus looked at him, Reg. I know my son well enough to realize the love in his eyes."

Clarus knew that he sounded desperate in the end, but Regis's pitiful look only proved how desperate he was. 

"Maybe he values him as a protégé?" Regis asked, cocking his head. "Or as a brother."

Another deep sigh left Clarus's lips. "That had been my first thought as well." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "But then he touched his face." Taking up his right hand, Clarus cupped his lover's cheek again. "Without hesitation, he wiped some chocolate from his mouth." Imitating the gesture, he stroked his thumb over Regis's bottom lip. "And while Prompto flushed, he was neither flustered nor startled." 

Regis hummed in thought as his tongue flicked over the tip of Clarus's finger once. "Sounds like they are in love."

"But what about the prince?" Clarus asked in frustration while his thumb continued to trace the soft lip.

"Maybe it hadn't worked out," Regis replied softly, placing a kiss on Clarus's thumb. "Your son wouldn't date someone else behind Noctis's back."

A relieved sigh fell from Clarus's lips. While he hadn't truly believed Gladiolus would be capable of such a thing, it was nice to know that Regis thought so as well. "My apologies. Either way, this situation isn't favorable for the prince."

"Yet none of it is _your_ fault, my dear." Leaning forward, Regis took Clarus's thumb into his mouth, lasciviously sucking on the digit.

As Clarus felt that swift tongue swirling around the tip of his finger, his dick twitched in interest. "Think you can get on your knees for me once more?"

With a chuckle, Regis let go of his thumb. A faint trail of saliva was still connecting them. "If I get _all_ of your attention this time."

"Promised."

With a sly smirk, Regis leaned down and wrapped his lips around Clarus's erection. 

Throwing his head back as his hands cradled his lover's cheeks, Clarus got lost in the feeling.

Right now, it didn't matter what his son did with anyone. The only thing that mattered was that blissful emotion his lover evoked from deep inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥  
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	3. Week 3, Monday - IgNoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soft and soothing - like the calm before the storm," the author said before she laughed schemingly.

While Regis had done his best to dispel his lover's worries last night, he couldn't help but worry about his son as well. If Gladiolus really had chosen to leave Noctis to start a relationship with Prompto instead, it was his every right to do so. Yet Regis didn't dare to imagine how heartbroken his son must be when he realized that his ex-boyfriend was now dating his best friend. 

Feeling his own heart clench at the sheer thought, Regis pondered how to help his son. Walking through the empty halls of the Citadel on this early Monday morning, he sighed. Maybe he should try to get a day off and take Noctis on a fishing trip. While that wouldn't heal his broken heart, it at least was a nice distraction, and his son had always enjoyed it. Or was such a quiet activity ill-advised since it called for getting lost in deep thoughts?

His feet slowed down as he concentrated on thinking instead of walking, his steps not hearable anymore on the polished marble floor. 

Once he had reached the meeting room, he stopped completely in his tracks. Although he was here way too early, he wasn't the first. Surprised, he looked inside, the door slightly ajar. 

Ignis sat at the right side of the long conference table. However, that wasn't what had caught Regis's attention. After all, it wasn't unusual for the diligent advisor to be here early. No, what had caught Regis's attention, was his son: sitting next to his advisor, his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Are you still tired, my love?" Ignis asked and took Regis's breath away. 

Noctis hummed in confirmation as Ignis softly stroked over his head. Tentatively, the slender fingers played with black strands of hair. 

"Didn't get enough sleep," Noctis mumbled, his eyes closed.   
"You make that sound as if _I_ had been the one who couldn't get enough and had kept you up."  
"You weren't against it either." Opening his eyes, Noctis mischievously smiled at his advisor.   
"Guilty as charged." Ignis chuckled, although there wasn't even a hint of regret in his voice.

Regis wondered if he had ever seen such a carefree smile on the young advisor's lips. 

"How long until the meeting starts?" Noctis asked, closing his eyes again.   
"Seventeen minutes," Ignis replied precisely after checking the time on his phone.  
"Can't we go back home?" Noctis asked, burying his face into the crook of his advisor's neck.  
"I'm afraid not."  
A pout appeared on Noctis's lips. "Will I get a reward if I manage to get through this meeting?"  
"Everything you wish for, my love," Ignis promised, placing a soft kiss on black hair.

Regis's eyes widened in realization as he leaned his back against the wall next to the door. So while he had been wrong about _who_ his son's lover was, he had been right that his newfound motivation _was_ sparked by love. 

Intending to let these two enjoy another moment on their own, he patiently waited outside. 

"You should get up," Ignis whispered a while, making Noctis grumble.

A smile slipped to Regis's lips. It was good to know that Ignis was carefully guarding their relationship. While the young advisor knew about Regis's involvement with Clarus, he also knew they kept it secret from the council members. Too many of them were old and insisted that a king or prince always needed a _woman_ at their side.  
Yet, while Regis knew that the royal family needed heirs, he'd never tell his son who to love. There were other ways to secure the continuity of their line.

For now, the council members didn't need to know about his son's relationship. Although Regis wished that Noctis would at least honestly tell _him_ about it.

After waiting for another short moment, he finally entered the meeting room.

"Good morning, your majesty," Ignis said at once. He was sitting up straight next to Noctis, no more signs of their earlier closeness visible in their postures.  
"Hi, Dad," Noctis greeted him.

"Good morning, you two," Regis replied as he took his place at the head of the table. "How was your weekend, son?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. "Like usual."

Regis hummed in thought. So this was going on for quite some time already. Apparently, he had misinterpreted the scene he had witnessed between his son and Gladiolus two weeks ago. That would also fit with Clarus's observation yesterday. While their sons both had found love, they hadn't found it with each other. Honestly, it was a bit unexpected after these last days, but Regis didn't mind at all. On the contrary, he was relieved that his son wasn't heartbroken but had found happiness instead. 

Their conversation stalled as the first council members entered the meeting room. 

~

  
"How was the meeting?" Clarus asked once Regis got back to their office.  
"Apparently, our sons both have found love with someone else," Regis replied, unable to hold back that information for even one second.  
Blinking, Clarus put down his pen and took off his silver rimless reading glasses. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't on the agenda, but I'm all ears."

A chuckle slipped from Regis's lips as he leaned against the work desk, right next to his lover. "Noctis was resting his head against Ignis's shoulder before the meeting."

"While I do admit that Ignis usually isn't a touchy person, he would do _everything_ for the prince," Clarus replied, an eyebrow pulled up.  
"He called Noctis, _'my love,'_ " Regis elaborated, and his lover's blue eyes widened in surprise.   
"Oh?" Clarus leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on his stomach.

Carefully putting the glasses aside, Regis sat down on the desk, right in front of Clarus. "And my son mentioned that he was sleep-deprived because he _couldn't get enough_ last night."

A dirty grin appeared on Clarus's lips as he looked up at Regis. Leaning forward, his hand came down on the knee brace on Regis's right leg. "I know another Lucis Caelum who couldn't get enough yesterday."

"What a coincidence." Regis chuckled as he playfully nudged the tip of Clarus's nose with his forefinger. "But I'm glad they are reasonable enough to hide their relationship from the council members for now."

"Remember how we used to secretly exchange kisses behind everyone's back?" Clarus asked as his hand stroked over Regis's right thigh.

"You say that as if we weren't still doing this," Regis replied as he stroked his lover under the chin, enjoying the rough stubble beneath his fingertips.

"True." Clarus snorted. "And Cor still rolls his eyes every time he notices."

"Maybe we are not secretive enough, my dear." Lifting his lover's chin with two fingers, Regis leaned down to whisper against his lips. "We probably shouldn't do this in places we might get caught."

"Wouldn't that take away half of the appeal?" Clarus whispered seductively as his fingers traveled to the inside of Regis's thigh.

"It would," he replied, closing the last distance between their lips.

Yet before he could relish the taste of his lover's kiss, the office door got opened with a bang, and Regis jumped down from the desk.

Turning around, he looked into Cor's annoyed face.

Clarus huffed. "You've got no right to complain if you don't knock before entering."

The marshall merely rolled his eyes.

Regis chuckled. Somehow, he was feeling young again. And if his son wished to pursue a relationship with his advisor, Regis would support him as well as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	4. Week 4, Friday - Promnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus and Regis think that their sons are in a happy relationship, but then Clarus sees their respective lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real confusion starts now!

With easygoing steps, Clarus walked through the hallways of the Citadel. It was Friday afternoon, and he had a stack of books in his arms. 

He was delighted that Gladiolus had neither been two-timing the prince nor had he broken his heart. Instead, it had all just been a misunderstanding. Nothing was going on between his son and the prince: They both had their respective lovers. While Gladiolus had found his happiness with Prompto, Noctis had bonded with his advisor. 

A smile appeared on Clarus's lips as he rounded the next corner on his way to the Citadel's archive.

It had been over a week since he and Regis had come to this conclusion. Neither of their sons had yet entrusted themselves to them. However, Clarus still felt the relief in his bones. It had never bothered him that his son shared his bed with different people every weekend, but he wouldn't have wanted him to break hearts while changing romantic relationships just as quickly. 

All the happier was he now that Gladiolus had found his love with Prompto, the most faithful soul ever, while the prince was together with Ignis, the most loyal man in existence.

Clarus almost dropped his books as he entered the royal archive, and his eyes fell on Ignis, leaning down to place a kiss on Prompto's lips.

That couldn't be true.

On reflex, Clarus hid behind one of the bookshelves, his heart beating fast. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Work had been rather stressful this week. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him?

His body still hidden behind the shelf, he carefully peered over his shoulder towards one of the tables that stood in the archive. 

Prompto was sitting on the wooden chair, a lot of books sprawled out on the tabletop. Clarus was too far away to recognize any of them, but he knew that the blond often came here to study for his Crownsguard exams. Behind his chair stood Ignis, hands on Prompto's shoulders, gaze on the notes the blond was taken. From time to time, Ignis leaned down, using his right hand to point at another book as he quietly said something. Nodding, Prompto replied.

Clarus was too far away to understand their words, but it looked like Ignis was given out instructions. Diligent and loyal as he was, it wasn't beyond him to help the prince's best friend with his studies. Relief rushed through Clarus's veins, and he closed his eyes. He really must have imagined that earlier.

As he opened his eyes again, they widened in shock.

Ignis was whispering something into Prompto's ear. The blond giggled, his freckled cheeks turning red. At the same time, Ignis's slim fingers traveled from Prompto's shoulder up to his slender neck and then to his pointy chin. Lifting the head, Ignis leaned down to place a kiss on thin rosy lips.

Clarus hid behind the bookshelf again, his heart beating fast. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Gladiolus aside, neither Prompto nor Ignis would ever do anything to hurt _the prince_. Yet, there was no denying what Clarus had just witnessed them doing. 

As he stood there pondering to confront them, he decided against it - for now. He needed to talk this through with Regis.

Putting his stack of books down on a random shelf, silently apologizing to the poor employee that had to tidy this up tomorrow morning, Clarus quietly left the archive.

~

While his determination had been set, Clarus couldn't go through with his intention to talk to Regis.

Once Clarus had arrived at his lover's home, Regis had surprised him with a candlelight dinner. After this stressful week, Clarus didn't have it in him to deny his lover any wishes. And soon, he found himself straddling Regis's lap, riding him on soft the kingsize bed so that Regis could favor his sore knee.

Yet, no matter how much he tried to focus on the feeling of his lover's erection filling him up so well, his thoughts kept drifting away. Regis had his hands on Clarus's thighs, a worried expression on his face. Clarus stopped the movements of his hips - his rhythm had been sloppy anyway. Before his lover could voice his concerns, Clarus mentioned what had been on his mind since this afternoon.

"Ignis wouldn't be two-timing the prince, would he?" 

"I've got the bad sense of a twisted déjà-vu," Regis replied, his fingers gripping Clarus's thighs just a little bit tighter. "Didn't you ask something similar only two weeks ago?"

"When I went to the archive earlier, I witnessed Ignis kissing Prompto." To emphasize his statement, Clarus added, " _Twice._ "

Regis frowned. "Isn't Prompto involved with your son?"

Clarus mimicked his lover's expression. "Isn't Ignis involved with _your_ son?"

" _Astrals,_ " his lover exclaimed as if he only now realized the consequences of Clarus's observation. As Regis pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, Clarus felt his lover's erection softening inside of him. 

"Fuck, Reg, I'm sorry," Clarus whispered. Lifting himself up, he lay down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around him.  
"It's not your fault, my dear," Regis replied. Turning towards him, he buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"I should have told you after we were done," Clarus said, voice full of regret.  
With a small, almost desperate, chuckle, Regis playfully jabbed his chest. "You should have told me _sooner_."  
"My apologies," Clarus whispered, placing a kiss on his lover's thin hair.

"Have you talked to Ignis or Prompto?"  
"No. I wanted to discuss it with you first," Clarus explained.  
Regis hummed in thought. "We have to check up on our sons. Noctis told me he'd be busy this weekend, so I don't want to intrude. Although I am worried that it was only an excuse and he wants to be alone."

A sigh fell from Clarus's lips. "He always used to withdraw when he wasn't feeling well."  
"Indeed," Regis confirmed, lazily tracing the lines of Clarus's tattoo on his shoulder. "I will talk to him on Monday. What about Gladiolus?"  
"Won't be home this weekend either." Clarus groaned. "I have no idea where he is."

They both sighed.

"It can't be that both of our sons got their hearts broken, can it?" Regis asked, and a desperate huff left Clarus. 

_It couldn't be._

That was what he had thought this afternoon as well. But apparently, he had been wrong. There was no way he had misinterpreted this kiss between Ignis and Prompto.

And that meant both of their sons had either been abandoned or betrayed by their lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	5. Week 5, Monday - Promptis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis intends to talk to his son since Clarus had seen Ignis kissing Prompto last Friday, although Noctis is in a relationship with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, Regis, go! :D

Regis was losing his patience. It was Monday evening, and he still hadn't had the time to talk to his son. Not only that, he hadn't even seen him today. Since the morning meeting with the council had taken longer than scheduled, he had missed out on the other meeting he should have attended together with his son. Afterwards came press conferences, military discussions with Cor, and eventually, Noctis was already gone.

Since Regis didn't have it in him to wait another day to check up on his son, he had dumped the pile of paperwork the secretary had handed him on Clarus's desk together with a short note and left the Citadel. His lover would be mad. Not because of the extra work, but because Regis had left on his own. While Regis treasured his lover's protection, he sometimes felt a bit trapped. Even if he was the king, he should be allowed to go out alone once in a while. 

And Regis wasn't even _going:_ he was warping - over the high buildings of Insomnia. The royal power the gods had bestowed on his ancestors probably wasn't meant for private, quick travels, but he didn't care. He was on an important mission. 

Once he reached the roof of Noctis's apartment building, Regis took a deep breath. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but warping through half of the city was at least a bit exhausting. 

Since he didn't intend to worry his son, he slowly walked down the stairs, taking his time to calm his breathing. As he reached the floor of Noctis's apartment, he suddenly spotted Prompto. The blond had come up the stairway on the other side of the building. Quickly, Regis hid behind the corner. 

There was only one reason why Prompto could be here: he wanted to visit Noctis. 

Holding his breath, Regis peered around the corner after Prompto had rung the doorbell. Did the blond intend to apologize to Noctis for stealing Ignis -his boyfriend- from him? Or were Ignis and Prompto keeping their relationship secret from Noctis and Gladiolus? While that thought alone made Regis's blood boil, he also knew that neither Ignis nor Prompto would ever do such a thing. They weren't these kinds of people. 

Although Regis knew that it wasn't proper to listen in on a private conversation, he at least wanted to give Prompto a chance to explain himself. Also, they probably wouldn't have such a relevant discussion in passing anyway. And once Prompto had left again, Regis would talk to his son, doing his best to console him after this stroke of fate. It wasn't anything he looked forward to, but if his son was suffering, Regis would do his best to support him.

His train of thought got interrupted as the dark brown door opened.

"You're late," Noctis complained, sounding annoyed.  
"Sorry, training took longer than-" Prompto tried to explain but got interrupted as Noctis pressed his lips against his.

Regis squeezed his eyes shut before he opened them again. Was this really happening?

His son had his right hand on Prompto's cheek, angling his head to the side. Their lips moved against each other in what looked like practiced familiarity, tongues invading the other mouth. Prompto was desperately clinging to Noctis, moaning into their kiss as Noctis grabbed his ass while he pressed his thigh between Prompto's legs. 

Pinching the skin on his forearm, Regis felt a sharp pain radiating through his body. This wasn't a dream. His son was kissing Prompto. And there was no way to misinterpret this kiss as something shared between _friends_. It was deep, wet, and intimate. That was how Regis kissed Clarus when he wanted to _seduce_ him. That was how one kissed his _lover_.

"Noct," Prompto whined in need as they separated to catch their breath. His freckled cheeks were red, his eyes glazed with lust. Even Noctis's pale face had taken on some color for once, and before Regis could see more, the two boys disappeared into the apartment, the front door closed.

It took Regis some seconds until his brain had caught up with the situation. Although it all didn't make any sense. Friday Prompto had been Ignis, and now he was with Noctis? Had Clarus maybe gotten the wrong impression about these two? 

Walking back up to the roof, Regis pulled out his phone. There were three missed calls from Clarus, who was probably worried since Regis had left on his own. But that wasn't important now. Ringing back, he didn't have to wait long until Clarus picked up. His voice was as angry as expected.

"Do you have any idea-"  
"We need to talk," Regis interrupted his lover, speaking his order with as much royal sternness as he could muster. "Now. Meet me on the right Citadel rooftop."  
"Reg, wait-"

Hanging up, Regis stuffed his phone back into his pockets and warped, once again, over Insomnia's rooftops. 

Once he reached the roof of the Citadel, the sun was already starting to set. Leaning against the railing, Regis favored his bad knee. Pushing off from one building to warp to the next so often hadn't been a good idea. A small huff left his lips. He hated to admit it, but this was getting a nuisance lately.

When he heard the metal door behind him opening, Regis didn't need to turn around to know it was his lover. He recognized him by the heavy but hurried steps. 

" _You_ are testing my nerves today," Clarus huffed as he came to a halt next to him, arms crossed. "You can't just run off on your own like this. I thought we were over this since you grew out of puberty."

"Maybe I was feeling young again," Regis replied playfully, and his lover rolled his eyes.

For a moment, a gentle silence spread between them. The light of the setting sun dyed the whole city in orange color, and a small smile slipped to Regis's lips. At this time of the day, everything looked so warm and peaceful. 

"How's your knee?"  
"It's still there," Regis replied with a chuckle.  
Clarus clicked his tongue. "Sit down."  
Not in the mood to object, Regis did as he was told. After all, his lover had good reason to worry about him. 

At once, Clarus took off the golden knee brace Regis wore during the day. Tentatively, his lover pulled up the black fabric of Regis's pants, baring his leg. 

"It's swollen," Clarus stated matter-of-factly.  
Regis peered down at his exposed knee. "Has been worse."  
His lover only rolled his eyes as he cast a faint layer of ice magic to cool the swelling. "You shouldn't strain yourself."   
"You worry too much."  
"Because I love you so much," Clarus replied with such sincereness that Regis felt his heart clench.   
"My apologies, my dear. I was worried as well and had to look after my son."

Clarus didn't reply, but his eyes shimmered. Regis knew that his lover understood him. After all, he was a loving father as well.

"How was the prince?" Clarus asked.  
"He was kissing Prompto deeply while he pressed his thigh between his legs," Regis replied.   
"What?" Clarus stared at him in disbelief, the ice magic subsiding from his hand as his concentration slipped away from the spell. "But that-"  
"That can't be. Right?" Regis guessed his lover's thoughts. "I believed that as well, but I know what I've seen."

"It makes no sense," Clarus replied with a frown. His eyes focused back on the knee as he summoned the ice again. "Prompto was kissing Ignis only three days ago."

A pleased sigh slipped from Regis's lips as he felt the chill on his knee. "An amicable peck between friends?"   
A disagreeing grunt was all the answer he got from his lover.  
"But how does this fit up? If Prompto had been with Ignis only three days and today he was with Noctis." Regis frowned. "How often do youngsters change their lover nowadays?"  
"I have no idea, Reg," Clarus replied in resignation.

"What about Gladiolus?" Regis hadn't met him in a while.

"I saw him when I passed by the training grounds today." To avoid freezing Regis's skin, Clarus dispelled his ice magic again. "He looked fine." Calloused fingers carefully stroked over Regis's shin. "You should go home so you can elevate your leg."

"Will you accompany me?" Regis asked, not even trying to hide the longing in his voice.  
"If you don't warp away again." Clarus huffed, but there was a smile on his face as he leaned closer.  
"I won't," Regis replied before their lips met for a kiss.

It was short and sweet, nothing like the kiss his son had shared with Prompto. Regis still couldn't grasp what he had witnessed today, but at least Noctis had looked happy. That was all that mattered for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	6. Week 6, Tuesday - Gladnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Clarus thinks these weird encounters are over, he makes an unexpected discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the big reveal! (for Clarus and Regis. Since _we_ all know what's coming at the end XD)

After Monday, the last week had passed without any other confusing encounters. Clarus still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on between his son, the prince, and their friends, but he had given up on even trying to understand. Gladiolus had diligently followed his training regimen and even completed his paperwork without too many complaints. From what Clarus could see, his son was happy. 

Last Friday, Iris -Six bless her- had asked her brother where he was going this weekend since he rarely was home anymore. To Clarus's surprise, his son replied that he was merely visiting the prince for a weekend full of video games. That hadn't been what Clarus had expected, but he didn't think that Gladiolus had it in him to lie to his little sister. 

The beginning of this week had passed uneventfully as well. Clarus wondered if the weird incidents he and Regis had been walking in on during the last five weeks had finally come to an end. 

Until Tuesday afternoon.

Clarus was on the way to the prince's advisor to deliver a stack of reports. It was nothing urgent, and he wasn't even sure if Ignis was still in the office at this late hour, but Clarus preferred to have the papers off from his own work desk. 

The halls of the Citadel were empty, and Clarus was surprised to see that the door to Ignis's office was ajar. Usually, the young advisor always kept it closed. Clarus stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the back of his son.

Gladiolus was inside the office, pinning Ignis against the wall. His thick thigh, clad in leather pants, pressed between the advisor's legs. One tanned hand was sneaking beneath the white dress shirt, and the other was holding Ignis's face in place as he lavished him with kisses. 

The young advisor was melting beneath the touch. His cheeks were flushed as he pressed his body against Gladiolus's broad frame. Long fingers tangled in brown hair, tugging once to coax a deep feral groan from Gladiolus's lips. 

Clarus had no intention to further watch the display, but he was frozen in place. Since when was something going on between his son and the advisor? And even more important: since when did someone as proper as Ignis let himself be ravished at his workplace? 

As if he had read his thoughts, Ignis let out a flustered whine, breaking the kiss. "Wait."  
"I need you, babe," Gladiolus moaned desperately, his hand still hidden beneath Ignis's shirt.  
"Not _here_ , honey," Ignis replied, reasonable but out of breath.   
A needy growl rumbled from Gladiolus's lips, his eyes drifting to his left. "I wanna bend you over that desk and _fuck_ you."  
"At home," Ignis whispered, stealing a quick kiss from the other. "The dining table."

When Gladiolus grabbed Ignis's hips and pulled him away from the wall, Clarus quickly turned around and left. He didn't intend to either witness his son taking the royal advisor on his work desk or to get overrun by them as the two horny men left the office to hurry home.

Without looking back, Clarus walked through the empty halls of the Citadel. His heart was beating fast as his thoughts tried to catch up on what he had seen just now while he tried to get away from it at the same time. Maybe Regis had been right about the prince and Prompto, and whatever Clarus had witnessed between Ignis and Prompto at the archive two weeks ago had only been a friendly exchange of pleasantries - even though it had looked like more. However, there was no denying what he had witnessed right _now_. Ignis was dating Gladiolus and not Prompto. That much was clear. 

Once he had entered his office, Clarus closed the door behind him and sighed, a sudden feeling of relief flooding his body.

"Had Ignis already left?" Regis asked as he spotted the reports in Clarus's hand. "If even _he_ is gone, no one should be here anymore." Licking his lips, Regis sat down on his desk. Spreading his legs, he teasingly let his fingertips travel across the inside of his thigh. "Wanna make the best of the time?"

"Ignis is either at home, bent over his dining table, or still at his office, bent over his desk," Clarus blurted out without thinking. "Either way, he is getting fucked by Gladiolus."

"What?" Regis asked, closing his legs again.

Clarus pinched the bridge of his nose as if that would eradicate the memory. "They were making out in Ignis's office, the door ajar," Clarus explained what he had seen. "Gladiolus was pinning him against the wall, kissing and touching until he said he wanted to take him on the desk."

A playful hum left his lover's lips as he spread his legs again, leaning back on his desk. "When was the last time you took _me_ on a table?"  
"Reg, please. Your back-"  
"Don't treat me like an old man. I'm only 48, my dear." A teasing grin appeared on Regis's face. "Unlike someone else who is already over 50. Are you too old to keep up with my needs?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, Clarus let out an exhausted breath. After placing the papers down on the other desk, he walked to his lover, coming to a halt between Regis's legs, putting his hands on the slender hips. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit traumatized from walking in on my son just now."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed," Regis repeated playfully, his flat hand stroking over Clarus's firm chest, "I'm trying to distract you."  
"Distract me from sex by having sex?"  
"An eye for an eye and-"  
"Stop talking," Clarus interrupted his lover. As he leaned in to kiss him, his lover chuckled against his lips. Regis's swift fingers pinched his nipple through his clothing, and a hand boldly reached between Clarus's legs, cupping the upcoming arousal.

Clarus couldn't deny that he liked this kind of distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read _a bit_ more Gladnis, please check out [Give up to gain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184474/)
> 
> If you want to read _a lot_ more Gladnis, please check out [Only Words can express how I feel about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440546/)   
> (Seriously, I love that one. It gets better with every chapter! I grew so much as an author while writing this ♥)
> 
> _________________________________________
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥  
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	7. Week 7, Thursday - Chocobros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Clarus finally learn the truth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! 
> 
> Have I mentioned that I love the idea that Regis the horny one in their relationship? Sure, Clarus isn't innocent either, but Regis is even hornier.

Regis was horny, and he was beyond sugarcoating his words to express his desires. 

"Hurry up, Clarus. You owe me a good fuck." 

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he watched his lover browsing through a stack of papers on his work desk. It was Thursday evening, and they were still at the Citadel. After working late, they had ordered some take-out and continued to work while eating. This whole week had been nothing but stressful, and Regis needed compensation - in the form of a hot make-out session. 

Since his lover had been needed at one of the military outposts on the weekend, they hadn't have any chance to do it since Tuesday _last_ week. 

"I can't find the documents for tomorrow's morning meeting." Clarus frowned as he went through the same stack of papers for the third time, reading glasses sitting low on his nose. 

Rolling his eyes, Regis put his hands on his hips. While he knew that they would need these papers tomorrow, he wanted to go home and _fuck._ _Now_. 

"If we don't leave immediately, I'll seduce you into taking me on that desk again," Regis said, referring to their last love-making session.

"Reg, _no_ ," Clarus replied with a sigh, his eyes still on the papers. "I have no intention of listening to you complaining about back pain for three days _again_." 

With a huff, Regis crossed his arms. While the sex in the office had been hot, he couldn't deny that his back had hurt afterwards. That's why he wanted to get home to his bed now. 

"Are you certain you've brought the papers with you today?" Regis asked since he knew that his lover wouldn't be in the mood for anything else until he had everything ready for tomorrow's meeting. 

With a frown, Clarus took off his glasses and finally looked at him. "I worked on the papers last night in my study at home."

A sigh left Regis's lips. "Maybe you forgot them there?" 

"My place instead of yours?" Clarus asked as he, at least, finally took up his bag, ready to leave.

Yet while Regis was eager to get out of here, he had been looking forward to going to _his_ flat where they'd be _alone_. On some days, he loved being at the Amicitia house, where everything was loud but warm. Today, however, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone else. "While I do enjoy talking to Jared and eating all his delicious meals, I'm not in the mood for small talk, my dear." His voice had come out more brusquely than intended, but his lover knew how Regis could get when he didn't get what he wanted.

"He has the day off," Clarus stated, a small smirk appearing on his lips as if he were amused by Regis's state of impatience.

"Oh." Surprised by this reply, Regis walked over to his lover. Standing close enough for their breaths to mingle, he spoke up again. "What about your daughter?"

"She's at a friend's pajama party," his lover replied matter-of-factly, not affected by their closeness.

"Let's go then." At once, Regis turned on his heels and left the office.

"You didn't even ask about my son," Clarus mentioned as he quickly followed him out of the office and locked the door behind him.

"He's rarely home anyway," Regis explained as he walked through the empty halls of the Citadel with a pace a bit too quick for his bad knee. "And even if: he never cared when we immediately went to your bedroom."

"True enough," Clarus said as he had caught up to him. "Before I told him that I would stay at your place tonight, he mentioned that he probably won't be home today anyway."

A grin appeared on Regis's lips. "Then we've got the whole house to ourselves. Perfect."

~

While Regis was reasonable enough not to distract someone who drove a car, it took all of his willpower to keep his hands from Clarus on their way home. 

When they finally arrived and opened the front door, they were both surprised to see some light shining from the living room into the hallway. The sound of the same melody looping over and over as if a DVD got stuck at the home menu was drifting over to them. They shared a quick look, both thinking that Gladiolus might be home after all and must have fallen asleep watching a movie. With a silent nod, they decided to sneak through the open-spaced living room to reach the stairs that led upstairs to Clarus's bedroom. 

On tiptoes, they moved through the hallway. At some point, Regis realized that the _sounds_ he was hearing couldn't possibly all come from the DVD, yet before he could act on this realization, they had already entered the living room. 

With wide eyes, they stopped in their tracks: not because of the DVD menu playing on repeat to their left. But due to the spectacle happening to their right.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th heir to the Lucian throne and Regis's _son_ , was lying on the pink-colored couch naked as the day he was born. His head was turned to his left side, his mouth wrapped around the erection of his advisor. Ignis kneeled on the red carpet next to the couch, the prince's finger in his ass. He was still wearing his dress shirt, his trousers only pulled down to his knees.

Prompto -his naked body flushed and freckled- had his shins on the armrest, feet up, his upper body leaning down to suck on Noctis's erection. Gladiolus wasn't wearing any clothes either as he stood next to the couch, hands on Prompto's hips, as he pounded his massive cock into the smaller body that shivered with need.

"Your majesty," Ignis whispered after turning his head to his right, all color leaving his face as he stared at Regis in mortification.

Gladiolus only pulled up an eyebrow expectantly as he continued to fuck Prompto with a nonchalance that reminded Regis of Clarus.

"Please don't behead me for defiling the prince!" Prompto blurted out as he let go of Noctis's cock, his face flushed and anxious while he tried to bite back a moan as Gladiolus pushed deeper into him.

Suddenly, the red, freckled skin got painted white as Noctis came right on Prompto's face, moaning around Ignis's cock that still filled the prince's mouth. 

" _Fuck_ , princess," Gladiolus grunted with a smirk on his lips, speeding up the movements of his hips, thrusting harder into Prompto. "You really love to be the center of attention, don't you? That's hot."

While Noctis blushed only faintly, lips wrapped around Ignis's erection, Prompto's head got so red, it looked ready to explode. In embarrassment, the blond pressed his stained face against the prince's stomach, hiding from view. Unbothered, Noctis closed his eyes and eagerly sucked even harder on Ignis's cock, waking the advisor from his trance. Still pale, Ignis tried to get away from the touch but was trapped between Noctis's fingers in his ass and Noctis's greedy mouth. For a moment, he awkwardly fumbled with his hands before he gave up, resting them on Noctis's head and chest.

"How long has all this been going on?" Clarus asked all of a sudden. Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, he gestured towards the couch with his other hand. 

"Uh." Gladiolus looked up with a frown, his thrusts slowing down as he tried to concentrate on thinking. "Iggy?"  
"Sixty-nine days, honey," the young advisor replied, his face as red as a Lucian tomato while he pleadingly stared down at Noctis, who still didn't let go of him.   
" _Oh._ " At once, there was a smirk on Gladiolus's lips. "Such a sexy number."

"So, a little over two months," Regis mumbled in realization, rubbing his bearded chin. That should match the time Gladiolus had stopped bringing anyone home and all their observations these last six weeks. 

Now that Regis knew what was going on, he wondered why they hadn't thought about it sooner. Neither of their sons nor their close friends would ever do anything to hurt each other. They wouldn't betray each other, and no one would change his partners so often in such a short amount of time. Yet, despite knowing all this, neither Regis nor Clarus had even thought about the possibility of a polyamorous relationship.

Suddenly, Noctis nudged Gladiolus's hips with his foot to gain his attention. When Noctis's eyes darted towards their fathers, an evil smile appeared on Gladiolus's lips. "Are you sure you're not secretly enjoying it?" 

Since the prince's mouth was still filled with his advisor's cock, he kicked Gladiolus instead of replying verbally.

"Alright, alright." Casually, Gladiolus looked at his father and Regis. "Princess says it's getting awkward that you're still standing there watching us."

"You realize this only _now_?" Prompto blurted out as he looked up again, his voice high-pitched, tears in his bright eyes. "I have already lost all my nerve _-ah!_ " His last word turned into a surprised moan as Gladiolus picked up his pace again.

"I'm mortified as well, darling," Ignis admitted with a whisper, and Noctis slipped another finger between Ignis's ass cheeks. "Noct, my love!" A breathless moan slipped from the advisor's lips as his body reflexively leaned into the touch.

Not intending to watch them any longer, Regis turned to his left. As he headed towards the stairs, he already dreaded walking them up with his bad knee. When he noticed that his lover didn't follow but instead still stared at the couch in disbelief, he turned around. "Could we please do what we came here to do?"

Clarus's eyes widened in surprise as he finally averted his gaze from the young men. "You still-"

"I'm still horny and unsatisfied," Regis stated matter-of-factly. "Yes."

Gladiolus burst out laughing and a startled yelp left Prompto's lips. At the same time, a rare blush covered Clarus's cheeks. When Regis mockingly pulled up an eyebrow, crossing his arms in impatience, his lover finally moved.

"Stay out of the bathroom on the left side," Clarus ordered as he swiftly picked up Regis bridal style. "I don't wanna walk in on any of you _again_."

"Will do," Gladiolus replied with a snort while Prompto and Ignis averted their eyes in embarrassment. Noctis simply kept sucking on his advisor's cock, not at all caring about anything happening around him.

" _Oh, my,_ " Regis cooed as he wrapped his arms around Clarus's neck. "Such a strong man."

"It will take you a while to thoroughly distract me from what we've witnessed just now," Clarus stated as he carried his king up the stairs.

"That is no problem, my dear," Regis replied and playfully nibbled on his lover's earlobe. "We've got all night."

"As soon as I have looked for these papers in my study." Clarus's voice was uncompromising, but he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Clarus, I swear to the Six, if you-" Regis's words got cut off as his lover threw him on the bed. 

Crawling over Regis, Clarus leaned down to kiss him. "I was joking, Reg."

"Oh, you bad boy," Regis replied with a teasing grin, his hands sneaking beneath his lover's clothes as their lips met again.

Before Regis's thoughts got overwhelmed by the sensation of his lover's hot body against his own, a small smile appeared on his lips. He was happy that Noctis had found love not only with one but three people. His son really was blessed. From what Regis and Clarus had witnessed during the last weeks, these four all equally loved and treasured, encouraged and admired each other. Their feelings and continued support helped them all to grow and to master difficult tasks. Regis knew that everything was possible as long as they stuck together.

A chuckle slipped from his lips, and his lover hummed in question.

"I'm just glad our sons have found happiness, my dear."  
"Yeah, me too, Reg," Clarus replied with a soft smile.

Any further thoughts got intercepted as Clarus's hand finally slipped in Regis's pants. But Regis didn't mind. He had been in the mood for a good fuck all day anyway.

~

" _For fucks sake_ , close your bedroom door, dad!" Gladiolus exclaimed as he walked up the stairs with his lovers in tow, but Clarus only flipped him the bird with a self-satisfied grin as he continued to ride Regis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to write this fanfic! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
